codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Silent Strike/Real Men Don't Need Ghillie Suits
The second chapter in the Silent Strike series by JerryWiffleWaffle. Captain Clooney had made sure all of his soldiers reported in just to make sure no Russian scout had found them. They all reported a few moments after he settled down in a bush, adjusting his hold on his suppressed M24 with woodland camouflage. "Hayes reporting in, sir." "Ferrari reporting in." "This is O'Niell. Reporting in." "Benelli checking in. This thing working?" After hearing that his soldiers were okay, he picked up his radio again, but hesitated before telling them what to do. A Russian convoy had entered two days earlier, mostly looking for any Resistance personel or just scavenging for supplies. "Okay, I have eyes on two guards in back of the convoy, looking for any enemies that may charge the back. Hayes and I will take them out first. Wait for further orders, and don't get caught." Clooney said, putting his radio down. "You ready, Hayes?" A few moments passed as Clooney waited for a reply. "Ready when you are, Cap." She replied. "Okay. On my mark; three..... two..... one..... mark." The two men simultaneously dropped, not alerting a single member of the convoy. Clooney took a deep breath and took his face away from the scope, pressing the button to his radio once more. "Nice sniping, Hayes. Couldn't have done it without you." He said. There was no reply, but Clooney knew Hayes was smirking... wherever she was. "Who are we taking out now?" Clooney heard Benelli say over the radio, starting to sound impatient. "No one at the moment. If we opened fire on any man, we'd blow our cover. We should keep silent and wait for the night, where we can sneak into the little camping area I supplied for us. The Russians will never find us there." Clooney replied calmly as he watched a truck full of soldiers go by. "Wait... I'm watching two soldiers coming closer to my position, captain. Any thoughts on what to do?" O'Niell said silently. Clooney glanced over O'Neill's general location, spotting two armed Russians poking around the brush. If O'Niell was spotted, he'd be dead meat within seconds. "Don't move. I'm gonna snipe one, while you take the other out. We'll have to hide the bodies in the bushes or behind the building to your right so the Russians don't get suspicious." Clooney replied rather quickly, readying his suppressed M24. "Okay. Just signal me when you're gonna fire. Then I'll take out the other tango as fast as I can." A few moments of silence passed by as Clooney waited for the right moment to strike. It wasn't easy, as he had to snipe one of them while the other wasn't looking. "Any time now, cap. I can practically feel this dirty bastard breathing on me..." Clooney then took a deep breath, holding it in as he had his crosshairs over the head of the tango to the left. Briefly pulling the trigger, the tango dropped silently, somewhat grabbing the attention of his partner. Fortunately, O'Niell was true to his word and took down the other tango silently, dragging his dead body into the bushes behind him. "Beautiful." Clooney said with a slight smirk on his face. "Captain, it's almost nightfall. Should we prepare to leave?" Hayes said over the radio. Clooney hesitated once more as he watched the infested road. It wasn't likely that there would be night patrols, so he figured a way to deal with the situation. "We should wait until the sun is completely down. Then we'll sneak to the little campsite." He said, reloading his M24. ---- (Nightfall) "I don't think they saw us, captain." Hayes said as the five soldiers reached the makeshift campsite up in the hills. "No, they didn't." They all lay down their weapons, but kept pistols holstered, just in case. It was chilly tonight, with the sound of crickets all over. Was it like this all the time? "Man, I can't wait for this to be over! Sleeping outside feels like being at a rock concert; it's too damn loud..." Ferrarri said, laying down on his sleeping bag, looking up at the stars in the dark sky. "Look, man. At least we didn't get our asses shot at today, man. Who knows? Anything can happen within a week." Benelli said as he failed to start a fire. "Benelli." Clooney said. He immediately looked over, anxious about what the captain was going to ask him. "Don't try to start a fire. The Russians would smell the smoke and detect us." ---- It was the next morning, and the five soldiers had begun duty once more, watching the land for any hostiles. It was fairly hot, which made it worse, and there was no wind at wall, which doubled the heat. Also, there was no sound in the distance at all, besides the soldiers moving in and out of the city, so making a noise would most likely spark attention. "Captain?" "What is it, Hayes?" Clooney said, keeping his eyes peeled on the road. "I got word from First Lieutenant Hunter Reegan from Resistance Romeo. He says one of the high ranked officials of the Russian Federation will be arriving within the next two days." She said. "He's probably going to come heavily guarded. If we want to take him out, we're gonna have to take him out at night, and carry another weapon in case if we are compromised." Clooney said. "So, we're assassinators now?" Benelli was heard over the radio. "If it's necessary to run these bastards out of town, yes." Clooney said, smirking. The road was still quiet, with the sound of the moving vehicles cutting through everything. Voices of enemy soldiers also filled the air. So the information about a high ranked official arriving at their city was out. They just had to find out who it was. "Hayes, did Reegan give you any other information on the official? A name? A rank?" "He didn't give me much, but he told me the official was a 5 Star General. That musn't be good." She replied, not changing the tone in her voice. "He will most likely be heavily guarded then," Clooney said, pondering. "All right. We'll have to set up an ambush or some sort of distraction to get the convoy's attention away from the general. They know he can take care of himself, but refuse to leave his side." "What do you got in mind, cap?" Ferrari asked. "A plan... A damn good one." Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:FanFiction Category:Silent Strike